Real Time
by Tattered-Petals
Summary: Kendall lost his three best friends to Hollywood. Now all Carlos, James and Logan cared about was their image. Will Kendall keep himself and Jo from falling into the lies and glamorous lifestyle of Hollywood? Some KendallxJo. One-shot


**Hey, everyone! **

**So, I wrote this story like, super late at night. The idea popped into my head and even though it's kind of weird I just had to do it!**

**Warning: I changed around some of the episodes a little, for storyline purposes, so if the storyline for an episode is different (I changed Big Time Break Up) then it was changed to help the storyline. Also some of the characters act a bit OOC but, that also benefits the storyline a bit.**

**Also in no way am I calling everyone in Hollywood fake, I'm just showing how some people can get caught up in the fame. **

**With that being said, enjoy =D!**

Kendall felt sick to his stomach as he slowly watched his friends transform into creatures of Hollywood. Slowly get sucked into the world, slowly getting sucked into the parties, the styles, and the gossip. But that wasn't even the worst thing. The worst thing was watching them get too involved into being 'Big Time Rush'. Too involved into being 'band mates' to being 'business partners'…not best friends. Heck, not even friends. They didn't care anymore about what happened to each other for friendship reasons; they cared because it would affect the band.

The more this happened the more Kendall felt himself getting more involved with Jo. Jo was sweet and normal, she didn't pretend to be something she wasn't around Kendall, and she didn't care if Kendall did something that could screw up her image. She was the only real person in Hollywood.

That's why he couldn't stand it when Jett came around. Jett was fake. Jett wasn't real. Jett was a reminder of what his friends were slowly morphing into…and what he could morph Jo into. Kendall couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose another person to Hollywood; he'd already lost his three best friends. So he did everything and anything he could to keep Jo away from Jett. Whether it was showing up on set and blowing air horns to keep them from kissing or buying Jo as many things as he could afford. He had to win her heart and keep it with him, or else Jett would take her and morph her into the Hollywood monster his friends had become.

XXX

During his months of trying to keep Jett away Kendall had tried to confide in Logan, who was the one person who back in Minnesota would listen to any problem Kendall had and try to help him.

But now since Kendall's problem with Jo really had nothing to do with the band, Logan didn't really want anything to do with it.

XXX  
>So he tried James, who back in Minnesota used to always help him with girl problems. From helping Kendall get a date to Kendall's relationship problems.<p>

But James, much like Logan, didn't seem too pumped to get involved in anything outside his list of priorities, and sadly Kendall didn't seem to be on the list any longer.

XXX

So he tried Carlos. Carlos who he at least used to get a sympathetic ear from, which he could have really used right then.

But he didn't receive one. Instead Carlos actually laughed at Kendall's problem, saying he was getting worked up over nothing. That it's not like Jett was going to inject Jo with a case of Hollywood fever by just touching her.

Carlos didn't understand…or care.

XXX

It became painfully clear to Kendall after that that he no longer had his three best friends anymore. He now had three roommates/band mates who couldn't care less about him unless it affected the band or themselves. They might as well have smacked him across the face…which James ended up doing when Griffin wanted them to have their own reality show.

Kendall thought it showed how fake the reality show truly was that even his fake friends didn't even want anything to do with it anymore…after a bit of convincing of course.

XXX

As the months went on Kendall felt more and more lonely. All he had was Jo, Katie and his Mom. He'd tried a few more times to talk to his former best friends, but it just didn't work out. All they wanted to talk about was Hollywood gossip and how to get Big Time Rush more publicity. Love wasn't even a big deal for his friends anymore; they just wanted to find a girl that would help enhance their image. Which was why Logan had decided to stop having anything to do with Camille anymore.

"Dating a wannabe famous overly dramatic actress isn't good for my image," He explained. "I mean, Kendall, at least Jo has a show and a bit of a career and a bit of a name, she might even get that role in the new movie, Camille has nothing."

"But do you like her?" Kendall asked curiously.

Logan raised an eyebrow and James and Carlos looked at him like he had two heads. "Why does that matter?" Logan asked.

"Oh I don't know," Kendall started sarcastically, sick of all of his friend's attitudes. "Maybe because you date someone because you _like _them, not just because it's good for your image."

"Kendall," James said, sounding like he was about to explain something to a small child who had done something wrong. "Will you stop thinking about just yourself and your needs instead of the bands? I mean, we all know you're freaking out about the Jo thing, you look exhausted. You can't do that, Kendall. You're not focusing during rehearsal, your singing has gotten worse, come on, man, you have to get your focus back on what's important."

Kendall felt fury wash away any other emotion he had been feeling that day. How dare James call _him _selfish?

"I'm selfish?" He asked, trying to keep his tone calm. He watched as his three friends nodded. But he didn't care if he was outnumbered. "I'M SELFISH? James, in case you haven't been able to figure this out yet, this isn't _my_ dream I'm living right now, okay? It's YOURS! I'M the reason YOU guys are here. You know what? If I could go back in time to when Gustavo chose me, I wouldn't have ever called him, I wouldn't have ever asked him to take us to L.A and make us a singing group. I would have stayed in Minnesota!" Kendall watched as his friends look at him in shock and horror. Before they could respond Kendall stormed out of the apartment. He didn't care what they had to say anymore. He just wanted to find Jo.

XXX  
>Kendall stayed at Jo's apartment for hours; her Father was out of town for some business so they watched some movies and Kendall told her the events that happened at the apartment. Jo listened to him, Jo tried to give him advice, Jo cared.<p>

"I just don't know how I let things get so bad." He told Jo, his voice filled with sorrow.

"How _you _let things get so bad? Kendall, this isn't your fault." Jo told him softly but firmly.

"I'm the leader, Jo. I'm supposed to…well…lead." Kendall sighed, letting his head fall back on the back of her soft couch. He actually almost liked it more than the bright couch at his apartment.

"You can't control everything, Kendall," She sighed. "You can't control how they react. They let the fame get to them, that isn't your fault, Kendall. It's theirs. They don't see how they basically are sacrificing good friendships and relationships for Hollywood."

Kendall took in a deep breath, that's exactly what he needed to hear.

XXX

When Jo got the call saying she might have to go to New Zealand Kendall thought he was going to fall apart. She couldn't leave. She was one of the few people he had left. She couldn't leave him behind in Hollywood.

He'd spent so much time trying to make sure Jo didn't become one of the fake people in Hollywood; well he got his wish, now Jo wasn't even going to be in Hollywood.

XXX

Jo didn't want to leave Kendall behind. That was painfully obvious when she faked not being able to get out of her contract. She didn't want to leave Kendall stranded. Kendall didn't have many other people.

"This opportunity only comes once in a life time." Kendall told her. He couldn't let her pass up this chance to escape, also the chance to become a huge star.

"What if you only come once in a life time?" Jo asked.

Kendall took in a deep breath; she was so perfect…but…

He handed her the phone after dialing the number. "You are going to be great."

XXX

Watching Jo leave was the hardest part, watching the plane fly away and watching her fly out of his life. He'd never forget her, what she did for him. The amazing things Jo did for him. She showed him it was possible to be surrounded by fakes and liars and still leave a true person.

He knew he had to remain strong, he had to act like that around the apartment either way, considering James, Logan and Carlos had no sympathy for him. At least they acted like they had none, anyway. It would be a waste of time trying to talk to them again.

XXX

Kendall sat in the bedroom he shared with Logan the night Jo left and picked up a picture that lay on the bedside table. It was himself, Logan, Carlos and James back in Minnesota. It was freezing out that day and their cheeks and noses were bright red, they had just come inside after having a snowball fight and his Mom thought it'd be a great time to snap a picture. They were covered in snow, it was down their shirts, in their boots, and even tangled in their hair. They were huddled close together with stupid smiles on their numb, red, faces.

As Kendall stared at the photo he wondered what happened to that, how a friendship that strong had been broken apart with such ease? Unless they never really cared at all…

Kendall didn't even want to go there. They had to have cared, because at that point they had nothing to use him for.

XXX

The next morning Kendall realized he slept in late when he looked at the clock. He groaned and got out of bed. He hated waking up last; Logan always used all the hot water.

He looked at the bedside table and realized he still hadn't put the picture back where it was supposed to be. The picture was resting on the corner of his bed face side up. Kendall stared at it for a few seconds, he was about to put it back when then he realized there was no point in living in the past. They weren't his friends and they never would be again. So why depress himself every day? He tossed the picture in the trash, just like Logan, Carlos and James had tossed away their friendship.

XXX

Breakfast that morning was even more awkwardly quiet than usual, not even Katie said a word. Finally Mrs. Knight spoke up.

"How're you holding up, sweetie?" She asked Kendall sweetly.

Kendall looked up from his pancakes at his Mom. "Fine, I said goodbye to Jo last night at the airport." He responded.

"You said goodbye to her at the airport?" James asked.

"I forgot to kiss her goodbye before she left in the limo." Kendall responded dully. It was the kind of thing that if Logan, Carlos and James still cared about him they would have rushed to help him with. They would have rushed him to the airport and comforted him when Jo left. Those days were over.

"So?" Logan asked.

"The goodbye kiss is our thing," Kendall explained. If they were his friends they would have known this. Traitors. "It didn't feel right not to kiss her goodbye."

Carlos snorted and Kendall felt the wave of anger wash through his body again. But he couldn't lose his cool, not again. His former friends weren't worth it.

"I got a new girlfriend," James said quietly. "She's beautiful; I think she's got a real future. She wants to be a model."

"You mean she isn't one yet?" Logan asked.

"She's close to becoming one. She's good for my image either way." James shrugged.

"Is that all you guys care about now?" Kendall asked, shocking everyone at the table. "Your image?"

"Well, it's important." Logan told Kendall as if this was obvious.

"Yeah, but there are more important things in life," Kendall told them, he wasn't going to lose his cool, but he was going to say what he wanted. "More important things than fame and money."

"Like what?" James asked. That question made Kendall sick.

"Like friendship," He said quietly. "Like love," He continued. "Like doing things because you want to do them, and not because it's good for your image."

"Kendall-." Logan started but was cut off.

"No, Logan, I'm sick of hearing it," Kendall looked at them. "You guys ditched me."

"We never ditched you." James told Kendall, he sounded confused.

"I told you guys about my problems," He looked at Logan. "You didn't care," He looked at James. "You didn't want to get involved," He looked at Carlos. "You laughed," He then looked down at his pancakes again. "You guys couldn't care less about what happened because you all got so wrapped up in being famous, well guess what? Fame isn't everything. You guys one day will be lonely and miserable, and you know what? The money you made with Big Time Rush isn't going to cheer you up then." Kendall got up from his seat and left the apartment without another word, leaving his friends there to let the words sink in. He doubted they'd mean a thing, but he couldn't help but have that small little shimmer of hope that maybe they'd listen to him; maybe they'd be his friend again.

Maybe they never truly stopped.

***hides* Okay, so, not my best story. But once again I started it in the middle of the night and continued it 'till like early morning. **

**I kind of left it with an open ending that could go either way. I didn't want to end it overly depressing but I also didn't exactly want to give it a complete happy ending. So I picked something in the middle.**

**I'm debating whether to write a sequel to this or not, depends on the reviews I guess. Also if you do like the story, which I hope you do, please tell me if you want a sequel if you want it to have a happy or sad ending.**

**Also normally I like a lot of dialog in my story, this one I did a bit more description and so it was interesting for me, so I'm learning, haha.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it, either way, thank you for reading it! **


End file.
